Sexy Santa
by come back running xx
Summary: Alice buys Bella some sexy lingerie and forces her to wear it. Bella is walking around her house when Santa aka Edward comes down her chimney and spots her in her revealing state. Rated M for a LEMON!
1. I

I have been planning this story out for the longest time, and I have been waiting until it got close enough to Christmas to post it, and I am really cutting it close! lol

Okay, on to the story I have been writing for over a month now. lol Also, I changed the name back to Sexy Santa because I don't know. I really wasn't into the other name that much.

**Alice and Rose:** 21 years old

**Bella:** 21 years old

**Edward:** 23 years old

**Mike:** 24 years old

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Sexy Santa**

_-Chapter One-_

"Bella come on, it will look amazing on you! Mike will love it!" Alice excitedly exclaimed over the phone.

"Alice, how many times do I need to tell you that I am not dating Mike!" Bella said annoyed that her friend never stopped bugging her about Mike Newton. He's had a major crush on her ever since her high school years, and Bella recently bumped into him a couple weeks ago. Mike had asked her out to dinner to 'catch up' on all the years that passed by, or that is what he told her. Mike on the other hand had other idea's, he secretly tricked her into a date with him. Bella, having the worst luck on the planet, played right into his plan. To say the date was bad was an understatement, Mike kept on making very lecherous comments to her the whole time, making her feel _very_ uncomfortable. Ever since the lurid date, Alice keeps on teasing her about it.

"Oh come on Bella, I have seen the way he looks at you. He really likes you. I mean you even went on a date with him for christ sakes!" Alice responded, ignoring Bella's annoyed tone.

"Okay, maybe he is into me. I am not into him though. He is so disgusting, you don't even know or want to know half of teh things he was saying to me. For the last time Alice, I didn't know it was a date. I was tricked into it!" Bella responded raising her voice a couple octaves.

"Oh come on Bella. Do you realize how many woman out there are probably begging to be admired by Mike the way you are?" Alice asked. "He is handsome, funny, nice, and _rich_."

"He is anything but all of those, Alice. He is an arrogant, pole up his ass, prick." Bella growled into the phone.

Alice let out an irritated groan, "Whatever, that is besides the point. What I am trying to get at is did you even wear that Santa set Rose and I bought you for your birthday?"

"I-I uh...yea." Bella stuttered as she looked around her apartment nervously.

"You are such a bad lier. Always were and always going to be. When are you going to stop lying, Bella? Everyone can tell when you are lying." Alice said amused. Judging from her tone of voice, Bella could tell she was smiling.

Bella huffed in a exasperation, "Fine I haven't warn it. I haven't had anyone to wear it for anyways."

"Well if you go out with Mike again, then you will. Do you even know if it fits?" Alice asked a little annoyed.

Bella not wanting to lie to her friend and risk being caught again -like always- decided to tell the truth. "Honestly, I haven't even tried it on."

"WHAT!?" Alice screeched. Bella had to pull the phone away from her ear because Alice's yelling was too loud for her ear to handle.

"Bella Marie Swan you will try that on right now!" Alice yelled

"Why?" Bella questioned raising an eyebrow even though Alice wasn't able to see it.

"Because then I will know you wore it once and Rose and my money would have at least have some use." Alice said

"Fine, what do you want me to do when I am wearing it?" Bella asked a little annoyed.

"Call me and let me know that it fits." Alice said

"Bye Alice." Bella said

"Bye Bella." She responded "Oh and don't forget to call me! Promise?" Alice added.

_Back to her cheerful self. I swear her mood swings can give you whiplash._ Bella thought as she answered Alice's question. "Promise."

"Stupid little pixie." Bella cursed as she hung up the phone and tossed it onto her leather couch. "What am I even going to need that for anyways?" Bella asked herself. It's not like Bella has a boyfriend who she can 'entertain' with all the little things Alice and Rose buy her all the time.

Bella not wanting to prolong the inevitable, ran up to her room and began searching high and low for the stupid lingerie set Alice was forcing her to wear.

"I can't believe she talked me into this." Bella groaned as she rummaged threw a stuffed bin in her closet.

_I don't even have to wear the outfit, I can just call Alice and tell her I am wearing it even if I'm not._ A wave of guilt immediately made it's way threw Bella's body at the thought. _Alice and Rose did buy it for me and it came with a pretty hefty price tag too. If I was in her shoes I would probably feel the same way about the whole situation. _The brunette concluded.

She continued to rummage threw everything looking for the 'sexy Santa' outfit. She was finally able to locate it all the way at the bottom, buried beneath her old pajamas, and other lingerie Alice and Rose have bought for her throughout the years. She surveyed the set up and down with disdain. _How can someone even wear this without being embarrassed?_

**x**

**x**

Looking in the mirror at her reflection thirty minutes later Bella sighed.

Yea, thirty minutes later.

Honest to the gods above, it did take Bella that long to put on the outfit. Half of the time was spent sitting in the bathroom sending death glares at the piece she held so much disdain for, and the other half was figuring out what went where. _Alice is going to owe me big time for this! _Bella thought.

before Bella called Alice stopped by the mirror in her room and surveyed herself. She coulde't help but smile, a _little_. Bella isn't one to be arrogant, but she had to admit that she did look pretty good in the outfit. The red silk contrasted against her pale skin perfectly and the white fluffiness at the bottom of the skirt and at the top of the bra added a innocent feel to the skimpy material. The skirt was very, very short and it accentuated her long toned legs, but barely even covered her butt. If she were to bend over the red thong underneath would be very visible. The bra was an extra push-up and barely covered her breasts, which made them look a little larger than usual. _Okay time to call Alice._

Bella started to look around her room for a cord-less phone, but it was nowhere in sight._ Where did that stupid telephone go? When I need it I can never find it. Now I have to go all the way down stairs. _Bella mentally groaned.

She sprinted down the stairs and into the family room, preying no one saw her right now. She began looking for the phone, completely oblivious to the noises coming from the chimney.

"God where did I put it!" She moaned as she started lifting the pillows on the couch.

Just then there was a loud crashing noise and coughing. Bella dropped the pillow she was holding and crouched down behind the cocktail table. She tried to look threw the black could of smoke that was protruding out of her chimney, but no avail. The coughing increased as someone dressed as Santa emerged from the thick clouds and looked directly at her.

"You know... you should get...that cleaned." A velvety voice said in between coughs.

"S-sorry, I think I missed y-our name." Bella stuttered as she looked over the man in a Santa Clause outfit.

The man opened is eyes and looked at the brunette woman crouched behind the table and raised an elegant eyebrow completely ignoring her question. "What are you doing over there?"

He wasn't able to get a good look at her because she had a curtain of brunette locks covering her face from his view, but what he could tell was she had very long wavy locks of mahogany hair.

"Answer my question first." She demanded crossing her arms over her chest, letting him know she wasn't going to let the question go that easily.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked pointing to his outfit and the black back slung behind his shoulder.

"I'm not stupid, Santa doesn't exist." Bella said as she turned her head to look at the man.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. And if you are so curious my name is Edward Cullen, also known as Santa Claus all over the world. Now, who ever told you Santa isn't real?" He asked as he surveyed the woman crouching behind a table.

"It is a known fact." She shot back.

"What is your name? and if Santa isn't real then what am I?" He asked her

"My name is Bella Swan and you Edward are some creep who just came down my chimney for no apparent reason."

He laughed at her statement. "If I wasn't Santa then how would I know that you wanted..let's see..." He started as he began looking threw several sheets of paper. He pulled out a crumpled out white one and began reciting it to her, "A green scarf, new black boots, a loofah, mustache remove-"

"That mustache remover is for my friend." Bella cut in.

"Sure it is." He said sarcastically, "bra's, underwea-"

"Okay, but that doesn't prove anything. You probably got that list from my friend Alice." She said harshly as she stood up from her sitting position ready to snatch the list away from his curious eyes.

Bella completely forgot what she was wearing until she looked up at the man's glazed over green eyes. _He has some beautiful eyes_. Bella thought as she looked into their darkened depths_. _She watched in a daze as the man began to take off his Santa hat and fake beard which was concealing his identity.

Underneath all the material was the most gorgeous guy Bella has ever laid eyes on. He had pale skin that looked silky smooth, emerald green eyes- which she mentioned before- but were even more prominent now, and an untamed mop bronze colored hair. _Gorgeous is an understatement _Bella thought looking at the man._ He is a walking Adonis! _To be honest, he looked really out of place in Bella's small family room. He looks like he should be a statue in the Seattle Art Museum, or maybe on the cover of Vouge. Bella continued to watch him as he began unbuttoning his large red coat and peeled it off laying it on the rocking chair next to the fireplace. Bella marveled at the sight of him only in a skin tight black t-shirt that showed off his chest muscles and his flat stomach. _God he is so hot. _She couldn't help but stare at the magnificent sight in front of her. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to hold off before she jumped him.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." He stated puffing his chest out pretending to pose for a picture, making his chest muscles strain against the tight fabric and in the process made Bella suck in a deep breath.

Bella snorted, "You wish." She said after she recovered from her ogling.

The man smirked and stepped forward making Bella take a cautious step backwards. He took another step forward and she took one backwards. It was a game of predator and prey and it ended when Bella hit her couch and fell back into the comfortable pillows, Edward quickly climbing on top of her, trapping her to her couch.

"Y-you kn-know t-this can be illegal." Bella weakly said.

"And hows that?" He asked smugly.

"It..uhh... you are...uh." Bella just couldn't think straight, the man in front of her was just to good looking for his own good. That's when Bella did the unthinkable. She lifted her arms and laced them around his neck bringing his face closer to hers, and crashed her lips onto his in a searing kiss.

Edward pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes and gasped at what he saw. Her eyes were clouded with pure lust, and just for him.

"It can't be illegal if you are enjoying it, or if you are the one who instigated it." He responded to her previous comment.

Edward ducked his head and brought his lips back onto her now swollen ones. Bella moaned in pleasure and that only fueled Edward's desire for her. Edward trailed his skillful fingers from her hair and down her sides to take her hips into his grasp. Edward detached his lips from hers and started trailing wet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. Bella fisted her hands in his luscious locks tugging on the strands of hair when he lightly bit down on her skin. Edward slowly trailed his lips back up to hers and laid a little kiss on them before trailing down to her eager breasts. Edward unhooked the red bra and released her supple mounds from their restraints.

"God you are so perfect." Edward purred when he saw her breasts.

He ducked his head to them and lustfully ravished them, in a skillful manor before moving downwards to he womanhoodood.

"Oh Edward." Bella moaned as Edward caressed her more than ready core.

Edward couldn't help but moan when he felt how wet she was with want for him. Bella could tell he wanted her too by the feel of his arousal pressing up against her thigh.

"A little excited are we?" Edward asked huskily

"Your not one to talk." Bella said as she threw her head back when Edward pushed her panties to the side and delved two digits into her dripping center, and began a fast rhythm.

"Yes Edward...please... faster.." Bella panted.

Edward happily obligated to her commands as he pushed his fingers into her at a much quicker pace.

"Do you like that Bella?" Edward asked as he watched her throw her head from side to side as she had her eyes tightly.

"Y-yes..I'm going.." Bella couldn't get her words right, she floating threw ecstasy.

"Let it go." Edward whispered in her ear, immediately making her come undone. Edward continued with his pace as she rode out her orgasm. Edward pulled out his fingers and licked them clean.

"So good." Edward said in a daze. He quickly snapped out of his trance and stood up to his full hight and carried Bella over to the desk in the family room. With one swift movement his cleared off all the items on the desk with his arm as they all went crashing to the floor.

"Ill clean it up later." Edward said as he gently laid Bella down on the desk.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked looking down at Bella straight in the eye.

_Please say yes..._ He thought

She nodded her head, "I wouldn't want anything more."

_Yes!_

In no time, Edward was positioned right in front of her, and tore away her skirt and underwear throwing them carelessly across the room. Edward slowly guided himself into her before he filled her completely. He slowly pulled out, and plunged into her making her cry out. The two of them found a rhythm together and their bodies started to move as one.

"Oh yes Edward... you.. feel so.. good!" Bella yelled

That only heightened Edwards desire for her has he started plunging into her harder and deeper, his movements becoming more eager to please her.

There body's started to become slick with a sheen coat of sweat. Bella wound her arms around his neck bringing him down for a passionate kiss before she orgasmed for the second time that day. Edward feeling Bella's release getting closer took hold of her hips and started thrusting into her faster.

"Edward.. I'm soo.. close." Bela managed to get out in between moans. Edward grunted and continued to plunge into her a a rapid pace.

Bella screamed Edward's name in pleasure as her orgasm took over her, immediately sending Edward over the edge where he too yelled her name. Edward rolled off of her and laid on his side as he watched Bella. She was currently playing with the sweaty strands of hair on the back of his head.

"God, that was amazing." Bella said

"I know. You up for round two?" Edward asked with a mischievous smile.

And so they did and the sounds of kisses, words, pants, groans, and moans filled the house one last time before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**x**

**x**

Bella awoke the next morning to the sound of the wind whistling outside. She yawned and stretched her sore muscles and realized she wasn't in her bedroom. Letting her eyes adjust to the light pouring in threw the windows she realized she was down stairs in her family room. _What am I doing down here?_ she asked herself as she looked around the room. Her eyes soon settled on a well sculpted naked man sleeping on his stomach, his butt uncovered for her to see. Bella tried not to laugh, but the sight was just too funny. She picked up his blanket off the ground and covered his sleeping form. oh. _ohhh_. Now everything that took place last night started to play threw her mind over and over again like a broken record.

Bella began looking around and noticed several discarded clothing articles around her family room. There was a Santa hat laying in the branches of her Christmas tree. She looked around more and saw a large red coat with white fur outlining the edges, matching pants, and black leather booth. All were scattered around her family room floor. Bella look another look around her family room as saw a fake white beard hanging from her ceiling fan above and with it was her skimpy red bra. Bella blushed and didn't even bother to look under her blanket, for she already knew what would greet her.

Not wanting to have Santa wake up, and see her in this current state she wrapped her blanket around her and hulled her ass upstairs to get dressed. Once she was in her room, she started rummaging threw her drawers looking for something decent to wear. She decided on plain red sweater and black sweat pants. Bella didn't even bother to do anything with her hair because it was a wild mess and was completely unnameable.

She hurried back downstairs, and started gather all her 'garments' from the night before. She grabbed all of Santa's aka Edward's and placed them next to the fireplace, she would get her bra and his beard down from the fan when he wakes up. As a matter of fact, she should have him get it, especially with her clumsiness she was likely to fall. The chances were going to be even higher when she knew she had a very sexy Edward watching her.

"Oh my god!" Bella yelled as Edward went to roll over, but ended up falling onto the floor. The blanket that was covering his body was now laying next to him, reveling everything to her.

"What should I do?" Bella whispered to herself as she turned around so she wouldn't be looking at him like some weird creep. Doing what she thought was right, she walked over to him and placed the fuzzy material on top of him, trying to keep her eyes solely on his face.

When that task was completed, Bella plopped onto the couch and flipped on the television, not having anything better to do at the moment. She switched the channels and saw that there wasn't anything on because it was Christmas, so she went to the news channel where there was a picture of Santa on the screen. That immediately caught her interest and Bella observed the picture. Under all of the fur and material she was able to make out two very familiar gleaming emeralds. She felt a shiver go down her spine, he had the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen on a human being. The picture quickly disappeared and on the screen was a picture of a woman- obviously the news broadcaster.

"Today was a tragedy for most kids, and some adults around the whole word. More than half of the kids didn't receive their presents from Santa." The woman paused and looked into the camera with a sad expression. "This footage was just brought in to is not too long ago. It appears Santa got a little too _busy_ at someones house last night and forgot to deliver the rest of the presents." The woman finished with a sad smile.

She slowly faded out and now on the screen was Santa stopped on someones roof. The person with the camera zoomed out at Bella's breath got caught in her mouth. On the camera was Santa getting ready so slide down her chimney. The news station sped up the footage, and at the bottom of the screen you can see the time the film was being shot and it said 3:30 AM. She remembered seeing the time 12:30 AM being at the bottom of the screen when the footage first started.

"How did that person stand out there for three hours?" Bella asked herself.

The screen froze and the blonde lady from before reappeared on the screen, "As you can see, Santa didn't emerge from the woman's house this morning, upsetting a lot of children out there." The lady said. "Thankfully, this person had the camera sat on this woman's house -for a very odd reason- and was able to catch all of this on tape. This is Lauren Mallory reporting live from Seattle News, and I hope all is going to go well this Christmas." She finished.

Bella turned off the television and looked over at the now awake Edward, and she jumped in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to be awake. She thought back to the news broadcasting and guilt washed over her like a tittle wave, until Edward's soothing voice calmed her nerves.

"So do you believe in Santa now?" Edward asked smiling, those same green emeralds gleaming with amusement. His smile was contagious and she couldn't help but smile back and nod her head.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

So what do you guys think?

I don't even remember how I came up with this. lol I think it was during math class when I was bored out of my mind.. haha most likely.

&& Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

_**Important! - **Should I change this into a short story? I'm leaving it all up to you guys because I write for my readers! :D So let me know!_

Please, please, please review. Your words are always so inspiring! -- come back running xx*


	2. II

Here is chapter after the longest wait ever! I'm so sorry, but I was having the biggest writing block ever. I wanted to turn this into a short story, but I didn't know which way to take it. I did decide what I want to do with this story and I'm going to go with my idea. :D

_Also, italicized font is someones thoughts!_

**For the other authors:** Have you noticed if you story hits haven't been working? Because mine haven't and I was wondering if you guys were experiencing the same thing, and it is getting really frustrating not knowing my hits. haha

**Alice and Rose:** 22 years old

**Bella:** 21 years old

**Edward and Jasper:** 23 years old

**Emmett and Mike:** 24 years old

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I know it isn't as long as the other one, but all the stuff that would make this chapter a little longer, needs to be in the next chapter.

* * *

**Sexy Santa**

_-Chapter Two-_

It has been five day's since Christmas, and New Year's Eve is in two days. Earlier in the week, when Bella told Alice about Edward, aka Santa, Alice was smiling at her the whole time. Bella had no idea why Alice was grinning like a Cheshire Cat, so she asked her what she was smiling about, and she just waved it off as being something really stupid. Obviously, Alice didn't want Bella to press the subject, so she didn't.

Bella thought over the morning when her and Edward woke up as she continued to browse the isles of the local grocery store for the foods she was in need of.

The morning after was um... very different than any other one night stands she has had before. Sure, she has only had one other one, but this was completely different. She highly doubted that the man would stay for breakfast, and they would talk and laugh with each other for countless hours. Not only that, but the two exchanged numbers, and Edward said he was going to see her soon. _If he said that he wanted to see me then that means he felt something, right?_ Bella asked herself. She sighed and let go of her cart as she walked over to the meat freezer to get some ground beef. _Okay, High Sierra Beef? No. Maverick Ranch Natural Beef? No. What about Painte- _Bella's thoughts were disrupted when she heard a very familiar melodic voice. She tuned her head to see_ him_ talking to a short blond woman.

"No, Lauren. I will not go out with you." He said tiredly as he ran his hands threw his fractious hair. Bella dropped the container of beef she was currently holding onto as she stared at the beautiful man, she only had a view of his back, but she was still drooling. _So he isn't Santa?_ Bella asked herself confused.

"Come on Eddie Cullie!" The girl named Lauren whined.

"And my name is Edward Cullen, not Eddie Cullie." He commanded.

"Whatever, does it really matter? Anyways, if you don't want to go out then we can always go back to my house if you would like...." She trailed off and wiggled her waxed eyebrows suggestively. Bella resisted the urge to throw up. The girl was a complete whore, it was really pathetic how she was throwing herself at Edward, and everyone else in the same section of the store must have thought so too by their facial expressions when they looked at the annoying woman. _Please say no! _Bella chanted in her mind. The last thing she needed was to see the man she slept with to be a total playboy.

"No Lauren." _Yes! "_I'm not some toy that you can use and trow away whenever you want to._" _Edward said. Bella could tell that he placed some extra force in his voice, so the girl would be able to get it threw her dense scull.

"You were fine with it a few weeks ago!" Lauren yelled as she looked right into his face. Bella watched as Lauren's expression changed as she looked at Edward's face. It went to upset, so confusion, to pure anger. Bella really wished she was able to see Edward's face right now. "You found someone else didn't you?" She asked nastily.

"Maybe I have." He said as he pushed past her, and in his wake, he left behind to very confused woman, Bella included. _He found someone? As in a girlfriend? _Bella mentally cursed herself for thinking she actually had a chance with Edward. If he found someone then he obviously wouldn't be coming back to see her anytime soon, if at all.

"Eddie!" Bella heard Lauren's annoying voice piece her ears. She turned around to send the annoying girl a dirty look, but instead she saw Lauren whip around a corner and dashed off to find 'Eddie'. _God, I really do feel bad for him. I would stab my eye out of I had to deal with a woman like that._ Bella shivered at the thought, she wouldn't be able to deal with people like Lauren. Bella quickly finished up the rest of her shopping, and made her way home. She was kind of hurt hearing Edward has found someone else. Maybe she should call him? _No. That would be really weird. _Bella thought. When she was parked in her driveway, she let her head fall onto the steering wheel, and thought long and hard.

**xx**

"Alice?" Bella asked when she answered her phone.

"Bella, what are you doing for New Years Eve?" Alice asked in her chipper voice. _Is she ever not in a good mood?_ Bella asked herself.

"Nothing, what do you have in mind?" Bella questioned back.

"Jasper and I are having a party at our house and we want you to come!"

"Alice, you know how much I hate parties." Bella whined.

"No, but you will like this one, I _promise_." Alice said.

"Well-" Bella was cut off by Alice speaking again.

"And don't you dare say something recently came up because you just said you weren't doing anything. You have to come to this party. I don't care if you are busy. I will come to your house and drag you by your ear, Bella!" Alice warned, and Bella chuckled at her friends threats. The scary thing was, is Bella knew her friend wasn't kidding when she said she would drag Bella by her ear to her and Jasper's house.

"Okay, I'll be there. Who is going?" Bella questioned.

"Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Me of course, you, and my brother." Alice said

"Who is your brother?" Bella questioned.

"You have never met him before, but he recently came back from Japan and is spending the holidays with us before he goes back out to Japan for a week." Alice said.

"What is your brother doing in Japan, and why have I never met him" Bella questioned.

"Oh, he is a businessman, and he conducts a lot of business over seas. You have never met him before because he is a workaholic. All he does is eat, breathe, and sleep work. It pays off thought, because he is just wallowing in cash." Alice added as an after thought.

"Where does he work?" Bella asked

"He at the corporation office of Ford Vehicles." Alice responded.

"Wow, so he is a car guy then?" Bella asked.

"Yep, and let me tell you, he loves his cars with a burning passion." Alice said giggling.

"Kind of reminds me of Jasper." Bella said.

"Oh yea, they get a long just fine. Whenever they talk about cars, that is their manly bonding time. I use it as my cue to get out of the room." Alice said as she laughed, Bella did too.

"So what should I bring to eat for New Year's?" Bella asked once they had calmed down a little, but Alice completely ignored her question and asked one of her own.

"Did you like Santa Clause?" She blurted out.

"Alice that is really random, but well.. he was hot, and really nice, but I think he might have a girlfriend." Bella said.

"What makes you say that?" Alice asked. _Is that worry I hear in her voice?_

"Today, I saw him at the grocery store, and there was this blond haired girl named Lauren who was throwing herself at him. When he didn't respond to her advances, she asked if it was because he found someone else, and he said maybe. Honestly Alice, he lives at the North Pole, how in the world can something happen between us?" Bella asked. There was some giggling in the background, but Bella completely ignored it.

"You never know when Santa Claus is going to pop out and surprise you." Alice said.

"Yea, I guess."

"Would you ever want to get to know him?" Alice asked.

"Yea, I would, but I think it is impossible. Plus, he might not even be single." Bella said

"Oh, trust me. He definitely is single. Oh, and you can bake an apple pie for the party!" Alice said and hung up the phone before Bella could question her. _Now that was weird._ Bella thought tapping her chin.

**xx**

The last two days seemed to drag on forever, but finally it was the night of New Years Eve, and Bella was running around her house going crazy. Bella was extremely busy baking the apple pie Alice told her to make. Bella knew she was going to be really late for the rendezvous, but she woke up late this morning and it ended screwing everything up. Bella still needed to get dressed, do her hair and make up. _I am going to be so late, I hope Alice isn't going to be pissed at me._ Bella thought as she placed the pie in the oven, and hulled her ass into her bedroom.

_Should I go casual, or dressy? _Bella asked as she looked at the articles of clothing hanging in her closet. _I think I am going to go for a casual/dressy look. _Bella thought. If you don't know, why not just combine them, you get the best of both worlds. Already having an outfit picked out in her head, Bella began rummaging threw her closet for the needed clothing. When she was finally done, she was holding up a silk blue blouse top, dark blue jean skinny jeans, and black peep toe high heels. Bella quickly changed into her clothing, and couldn't help but smile at the out come of her outfit. The blue blouse was a short sleeve shirt, was tight in the bust area, but flared out a little towards the bottom, it wasn't cheap to purchase it either, so it better look good.

"Alice will be proud." Bella said as she leaned down and put on her Jimmy Choo black peep toe heels. Bella then sauntered into the bathroom, and did her hair and makeup. She curled her hair into loose curls, and decided to go with some smokey eyes. All in all, she looked really good, and she was proud of how she looked, and felt really confident. Bella stopped ogling at herself in the mirror when she heard the beeping noise coming from the kitchen, signaling her apple pie was finished. Bella turned off all the lights in her bathroom and bedroom and rushed down the stairs as fast as she could in high heels.

"Oh, thank god it didn't burn!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled the delicious treat out of the sweltering oven. Bella placed the steaming pie on the counter and took off her white and pink oven mitts. She rushed over to the opposite side of the kitchen and got some tinfoil out of her cabinet, and covered the pie. She still had some little things to do here and there, so when she was finished with everything, she grabbed her black wool pea coat, and stepped out of her apartment. When the frigid air attacked her body, she pulled the coat tighter to around herself, trying to keep warm. She also held the warm pie closer to her, using is as a heater for her hands. The drive to Alice's house was short even though she lived 30 minutes away. There wasn't that many people driving on the streets, making traveling easier for everyone who was. When Bella made it to Alice's she parked on the side of the road and hurried up the concrete driveway -nearly tripping over her feet because of the heels- towards the door. Bella didn't even have a second before the door flew open, and before she knew it, Bella was enveloped into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bells!" The deep unmistakable voice of Emmett yelled.

"I-I-I"

"What is it?" Emmett asked hugging Bella tighter to his muscular body.

"C-can't b-breathe." Bella got out.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Emmett apologized and immediately let go of Bella and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Good to see you were able to make it." Rose said and hugged her tightly, but nowhere close to what Emmett just did.

"It's good to see you too, Rose." Bella said, equally hugging her back. It was kind of awkward for Bella to hug people because she had the pie in one hand, and she was trying to balance it, while greeting everyone.

"Oh, let me get that for you!" Rose said and immediately put her hands on the pie and carried it into the kitchen.

"Mmm. Smells delicious!" Jasper said as Rose walked by him.

"Thanks Jaz." Bella responded smiling.

"Oh my god, Bella you came!" Alice yelled as she ran out of the kitchen wearing a cooking apron, and nearly knocked her friend over when she jumped into a hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Bella said smiling. "So where is this brother of yours you were telling me about?" Bella questioned looking around for the mystery man.

"Oh, he hasn't arrived yet. Bella come in and get yourself comfortable though." Alice said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Also, thanks for the pie. It smells really good!"

"Thanks!" Bella called out to her.

"So Bella, what have you been doing lately?" Emmett asked as everyone settled into the black leather couches in the cozy looking family room.

"Oh you know, the usual. Work and more work." Bella said waving her hand in the air.

"No time to go out, huh?" Emmett asked as he gave her a sympathetic look.

"None at all, I have been really busy lately because I really want to get that promotion." Bella responded a huge smile making it's way onto her face at the thought of getting promoted. Right now, Bella was a sales woman for the local company, and she would go around the US and sell her companies' products to other companies. If she got promoted, she wouldn't have to travel around the US, she would just work at the corporate office, which she would enjoy more.

"That promotion must mean a lot to you." Rose said after she studied her friends facial expressions.

"Oh yea, definitely." Bella responded, and smiled at everyone who was focused in on the conversation. Just then, the door Bella rang, bringing everyone out of their thoughts.

"Bella, can you get that? My hands are a little dirty right now." Alice said.

"Yea, sure." Bella responded. As she strode over to the door, she looked back at Emmett and Rose and Emmett nudge rose. Bella didn't think anything of it and proceeded to the door. Who ever was on the other side, rang the door bell three more times. "My god, you are so-" Bella immediately closed her mouth and felt her knees go weak as she saw Edward standing outside in all his glory. The overhead lighting outside made his beautiful bronze hair standout, and made it look shiner than she remembered it to be. The way the lighting cast shadow's over his face, only added to his flawless appearance. Bella looked at him up and down and didn't even notice that she was ogling at him until he spoke, that beautiful voice of his bringing Bella out of her thoughts.

"Am I going to have to stand outside, or are you going to let me in?" He asked with a crooked grin that made Bella's heart melt on the spot.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

So what did you guys think about this chapter? I am guessing there is only going to be one more chapter of this short story and maybe a fourth at the maximum. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter!

Thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are great: **blueberry x34, big mac lover, run w****ith the wind, your not alone., ****Kia, Christina, liz, Piece of Forever, Shinsei Shinja86, crazyobsessedtwilightfan, greenbuttonsx, p, edwardcullansbuffy, gaby45, klutzygirl34, A Cullen, sup, penguin-luver1901, Twilightlover2011, whitephoenix33, .Redeemed-, taytay43, s m Neal, x0 Edward Cullen 0x, Chloe S., sarah g., naley19, Mizz Danii, Hunter-nin-Ilki, Edward'swifey4life, lee-book-girl, krissy, amari101, amethyst stone, xBLOx, susan, stavanger1, batman's my man, hey, Empty Fields, and Jay.** Thanks guys so much! Also, thank you too all my readers!

Please review --come back runningxx


	3. III

WOW. It has been forever since I have updated this story. God, it has almost been two months. That is terrible! I have good news though; this is the last chapter for this little short story! I originally wasn't going to finish it because I hated the story so much, but my reviewers convinced me to finish it, so I have to thank you guys! Everything you have had questions about so far is most likely going to be answered in this chapter. :D

* * *

**Sexy Santa**

_-Chapter 3-_

"Uh..yea.." Bella said awkwardly as she stepped to the side to allow the Greek god to walk into her best friends house. He was currently sporting a pair of white Nike gym shoes, dark blue jeans, and a form fitting green t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. As Bella watched him, she couldn't help but to think of her and the man standing before her mixed up in a sweaty embrace as they..

"Bella, did you just hear what I asked you?" Alice asked.

"What?" Bella questioned as her cheeks began to turn a bright shade of red. Thank god there was no such thing as mind readers because they wouldn't want to know what Bella was just thinking.

"I asked you if you have met Edward before." Alice piped.

"Oh.." Bella stated as her cheeks started to turn even redder, "Um.. No, I have never met him before. It's nice to meet you, Edward."

"Oh come one Bells, is that really how you are going to greet Alice's brother?" Emmett asked and Bella inwardly groaned. _What it with everyone tonight, they are all acting really weird._ Bella thought.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Edward. Alice has told me so much about you." Bella smiled and held out her hand of Edward to take.

"No, the _pleasure_ is mine." Edward responded in a husky voice as he took Bella's hand in his and shook it gently, and all Bella wanted to do was grab him by the collar of his shirt, kiss him senseless, and do things her mother and father won't approve of. Bella was the first to let go of the handshake, but Edward didn't let her hand go. Instead, he yanked on her hand, resulting in Bella crashing into Edward's chest.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked as she wrapped her arms around Edward's torso.

"I don't think we were introduced the right way. I want to start all over. Pretend that we have never seen each other before." Edward said as he rubbed soothing circles on her lower back.

"No, Edward, it's fine." Bella said as she tried to back away from Edward. His sister was standing right behind them, and Bella knew right away that there would be questions later.

"Edward, let me go." Bella whispered.

"No." Edward responded back as his grip tightened.

"Then tell me what you mean by starting all over?" Bella questioned.

"We got off on the wrong foot. There are a lot of things that I need to confess to you." Edward said with a grin on his face.

"Like what?" Bella demanded.

"First off, I saw you at the store yesterday. I know you saw me talking to Lauren, or rather you saw me trying to get away from her." Edward said as he lightly let go of her and took a step back. "There are a few things I know you heard, but I want you to know that I am not a man whore-"

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Emmett boomed.

"How everything was all-" Edward stopped when Alice leapt over to him and covered his mouth with her hand.

"What he is trying to say is he doesn't like Lauren anymore." Alice said with a forced smile, and Bella knew that something was up.

"Okay, guys. Spill the beans. I know something is going on and it would only be pointless for you guys to keep hiding whatever it is you are hiding from me. I am going to find out sooner or later." Bella stated and Alice sighed.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag. Edward, care to explain?" Alice asked as innocently as she could.

"No, Alice, I think you need to be the one to break the news considering this was all your idea the whole time." Edward shot back at his sister.

"No." Alice responded, "You followed through with the plan. I wasn't holding a gun to your head telling you to do it." Alice finished as she gave Edward a knowing look.

"Alright, fine. It was both of our ideas. Which mean we both should confess." Edward spoke up.

"Can you at least tell me what you guys are talking about?" Bella questioned. She placed her hands on her hips and let out a long sigh.

"Bella, first off, Santa Clause isn't real." Alice rushed in.

"I know that." Bella remarked.

"Edward told me that you had cookies and milk laying o-" Alice immediately stopped in the middle of her sentence and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What do you mean 'Edward told you?" Bella growled as her best friend.

"Now it looks like the cat is out of the bag." Rose chimed in with a light smile on her face.

"Rose?" Bella asked, "You knew about all of this?"

"Yep." Rose responded as she popped the 'p.'

"Alice, what do you mean?" Bella asked with a hard edge to her voice.

"What do I have to be the one to explain all of this?" Alice asked as she looked nervously in her brother's direction.

"Hey, it was your idea, but I'll chime in." Edward said with a shrug.

"Can we please just cut the chit-chat and get to the main point?" Bella interrogated.

"Edward was dressed as Santa Clause." Alice said simply.

"Gee, thanks." Bella responded as she rolled her eyes, "I figured that out when I opened the door and I saw him standing outside."

"Fine, since Alice is such a coward, I guess I will be the bigger person and spill the beans." Edward started, "Alice told me that you haven't had a 'male companion' in awhile, and she asked if I would go and spice up your life a little."

"You mean…Alice!" Bella yelled as she sent a nasty glare in her best friends direction.

"Bella, please let me finish. I agreed to the proposal because I haven't had a 'female companion' in awhile." Edward said.

"Oh, so you just used me to get a quick lay?" Bella shot back angrily.

"That isn't what I meant." Edward cut in smoothly.

"Then what do you mean? Please, enlighten me." Bella said. She knew she was being a complete bitch, but how would you act if you were in Bella's position right now?

"What I meant to say is, Alice thought we would be really good together, and I decided to see if she was right." Edward quickly defended.

"Oh, so you needed to have sex with me to find out if we would be good together? I guess you didn't think so because I never got a call back or anything." Bella responded. "I just can't believe you, and yes, I mean everyone else in this room right now."

"Bella, we're all sorry." Alice started to explain, but Bella didn't allow her the chance.

"Alice, I told you I was fine by myself. I didn't need anyone else, and I was perfect all by myself. Why did you feel the need to do something like this?" Bella asked.

"Because, I thought you were lonely. I know what it is like, and I thought I could help you out a bit." Alice murmured.

"Well guess what? I wasn't lonely." The furious woman bit back.

"Bella, let me explain!" Alice yelled, "I thought you were lonely, okay? You can't blame me for having my speculations. I thought you and Edward together would be really nice. You guys have a lot of things in common." Alice explained.

"Alice, I am sure we do, but it is the fact that he came to my house- no, came down my chimney, and had sex with me."

"Hey, it takes two to tango." Emmett cut in smiling.

"Yea, that was going to be another point of mine." Alice said.

"Thanks, Emmett," Bella growled, "What do you think I was going to do? I see this sexy guy come down my chimney and he starts stripping down in front of me. I even told him that I thought it was a bad idea."

"Yea but you still continued with your actions." Rose said.

"Why are you guys trying to blame all of this on me? It was all Alice's idea in the first place." Bella said.

"Bella, you have to admit that you were a little lonely." Rose spoke up.

"No." Bella responded a little too quickly.

"You always were a bad liar." Emmett said.

"I wasn't lying." Bella stated flatly.

"Oh come on. You actually expect us to believe this bull shit?" Alice asked.

"Yea, I do because it isn't bull shit!"

"See, she is doing it again." Emmett smiled, "Whenever she lies, she looks to the left really quickly."

"Can we stop fooling around, and get down to the real point?" Bella asked, "I know Alice told Edward about me, but is that why you had me put on that lingerie?" Bella asked. She kept her eyes fixed on Bella and saw her nod her head.

"It was pretty nice, actually." Edward spoke with a goofy grin on his face.

"Whatever Edward, too bad you won't be seeing me in it again." Bella remarked, "So then how did Edward get on my roof and down my chimney?"

"He climbed up the house using the garden ladder you have on the side of your house, and he got down your chimney using a rope." Alice said.

"Hn.. pretty smart. How the hell did you videotape the rooftop, and get the news broadcasting station to broadcast that?" Bella asked.

"Oh, that." Alice said laughing, "You will need to talk to Edward about that one."

"How did you do it?" Bella asked.

"I asked Mike to videotape it, him and I are friends. Also, I was able to buy some time on the news station that morning." Edward responded as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You're friends with Mike?" Bella asked as her upper lip curled up in disgust.

"We used to work together, and we have been friends since. He was more than willing to videotape that little snippet of me on the roof." Edward said as he laughed to himself.

"This was obviously all planned out then?" Bella asked.

"Yes."

"I still can't believe you would do this to me." Bella said as she placed her head in her hands. "Did you think it was funny?"

"Funny?" Alice and Edward asked at the same time.

"Yea, did you find it funny?"

"Bella, why would we find this funny?"

"Because you got me. Edward got his lay, so now he can go back home and act like nothing ever happened before."

"Bella, why do you think I would do that?" Edward asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Because, you didn't even have any contact with me. I just thought it was a one-time thing. I was right."

"No, Bella," Edward raised his voice a few octaves, "I was scared."

"Scared?" Bella laughed, "What are you scared about?"

"Bella, when we were having sex, I felt complete, almost whole. It felt as though I was waiting for that moment for all of my life. After you went to sleep, I stayed up and I walked around your house."

"Why would you do that?" Bella asked.

"I'm sorry, but I was so interested. You interest me and I wanted to get to know you a little better. They say you can learn a lot about a person by their house, and they were correct." Edward said as a smile worked its way onto his face.

"Let me guess, you got scared and that is why you left so quickly the next morning." Bella said.

"No, in fact, it is the opposite. Bella, you are like my dream girl. You like to read, I can tell from the large amount of books you have in your room, and your book selection are all my favorite books. You like to keep your house clean, like me. Plus, I saw some things in your bedroom that I liked as well." Edward finished.

"You went looking through my room!" Bella yelled.

"I didn't see much, but what I did see, I liked a lot." Edward said as he smiled at her. Bella, not wanting to get into detail what Edward found in her room with everyone standing around, decided to drop the subject.

"How is this supposed to mean I am your perfect woman?" Bella asked.

"Because, what I learned about you was.. mind boggling. I have never felt the same attraction towards someone before, and that scared me." Edward spoke.

"How were you scared?" Bella asked.

"How was I not?" Edward responded, "I am 23 years old, single, and living my life. Then you come around and I am willing to give all of that up. Men my age are out partying and hooking up with every woman on the face of the Earth, and guess what? I was willing to sacrifice all of that for you." Edward spoke as he took a step towards her.

"Edward, how do I know you aren't joking?" Bella asked.

"Why would I want to let someone perfect like you slip away?" Edward asked as his strong arms wound themselves around Bella's small body.

"Edward-"

"Sh. Don't ruin the moment." He whispered, as he swept some hair away from her face.

"Everyone is looking." Bella whispered as she placed her hands on Edward's chest.

"Let them look then." Edward whispered back to her. His breath was blowing onto her neck, making her shiver in delight.

"You two need to get a room." Emmett boomed.

"Shut up, Emmett." Edward growled back.

"You know, I haven't forgiven you yet." Bella commented.

"Then how about we start over then?" Edward asked as he let go of her.

"That's cool with me." Bella responded as she smiled.

"Alright, but this time can you wear the blue lacy lingerie I found in your bedroom?"

"I thought you said you didn't find much!" Bella shrieked as her cheeks turned a deep red color.

"Oh no, I found a lot of things." Edward said with a knowing smile.

xxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxx

Phew! This mini-story is finally done. What do you guys think about the ending? Is it a yay or nay? I hope I answered everyone's questions, and I want to thank all of my readers and reviewers for sticking around with me through everything! It really means a lot to me! Please be honest on your thoughts because this is my first mini-story and I would like to know how to improve!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are amazing! :D

Please review! -- come back runningxx


End file.
